


Eine Frage der Übung

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Chaptered, Drinking, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, References to Sex, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal lohnt es sich, etwas Neues auszuprobieren.</p><p>
  <i>"Der Alkohol muß mein Urteilsvermögen getrübt haben."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Scheint so ... erinnern Sie sich eigentlich noch an das Ende des Abends?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Nicht wirklich. Wieso?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Ach ... gar nichts."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Thiel ... diesen Gesichtsausdruck kenne ich ... Sie verschweigen mir doch was!" Boerne hatte inzwischen einen Schluck Kaffee genommen und wirkte schlagartig viel wacher. Und beunruhigt.</i>
</p><p>  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/10296.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnungen:  
> Nur vor übermäßigem Alkoholgenuß. Das führt nur in der Fiktion zu einem guten Ende und ist ansonsten nicht geeignet, Probleme zu lösen.  
> A/N:  
> Die Idee spukte mir seit Irus Geschichte zu Herrenabend im Kopf herum.

Eigentlich war sein Plan für die heutige Abendgestaltung und den Start ins Wochenende eine Tatort-Wiederholung und dazu ein Bier gewesen. Aber dann war er kurz vor Feierabend einem überaus gut gelaunten Boerne über den Weg gelaufen, der selbst für seine Verhältnisse außergewöhnlich aufgedreht war. Boerne hatte was von einem Artikel gefaselt, den er in einer rechtsmedizinischen Fachzeitschrift veröffentlicht hatte und der, wenn man seinen Worten Glauben schenkte, alle Probleme der Menschheit lösen würde. Oder so was in der Art. Worum es inhaltlich ging, konnte Thiel nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, aber nach einiger Zeit verstand er immerhin, daß Boernes gute Laune nicht unwesentlich damit zusammenhing, daß er die These eines geschätzten Kollegen widerlegen konnte. Wobei man "geschätzter Kollege" in Boernes Welt mit "Rivale" und "widerlegen" mit "in der Luft zerfetzen" ersetzen konnte.

Wie auch immer, Boernes selbsterklärter Erfolg führte jedenfalls dazu, daß er Frau Haller und Thiel zur Feier des Tages zum Essen einlud. Thiel fand den Wind, den Boerne um die Frage, ob man den Todeszeitpunkt nun mit dieser oder jener Methode genauer feststellen konnte, zwar etwas übertrieben, aber andererseits war ein Essen bei Münsters angesagtestem Italiener nicht zu verachten. Das schlug Käsebrot, Bier und einen alten Tatort doch um Längen. Und Boerne war zwar sonst oft genug anstrengend, in dieser Stimmung aber gerade sehr unterhaltsam. Und Frau Haller war eigentlich immer angenehme Gesellschaft. Thiel mochte den trockenen Humor der Rechtsmedizinerin. Außerdem kannte er kaum jemanden, der so ausgeglichen war. Das war aber auch überlebensnotwenig, sonst war es mit Boerne als Chef sicher nicht auszuhalten. Jedenfalls ... er ging mit.

Der Abend wurde wirklich nett. Erstklassiges Essen, und von Frau Hallers Taktik im Umgang mit Boerne konnte man noch einiges lernen. Vielleicht sollte er sie bei Gelegenheit mal nach Tips fragen, wie sie es schaffte, den Redefluß ihres Chefs zu stoppen. Sie verließen das "Da Bruno" reichlich spät. Genaugenommen waren sie die letzten Gäste und der Wirt hatte schon dezent angedeutet, daß die Belegschaft jetzt gerne auch langsam Feierabend machen wollte, so daß sie widerwillig aufbrachen.

"Und jetzt?" fragte Frau Haller vor der Tür. "So jung kommen wir nicht mehr zusammen ..."

"Wir könnten bei mir noch was trinken", bot Thiel an. "Die Kollegen haben mir Wein zum letzten Geburtstag geschenkt, und alleine mache ich den ja doch nicht auf."

Boerne sah ihn skeptisch an. "Wer aus Ihrer Mannschaft hat den denn ausgesucht? Hoffentlich nicht Meier III?"

"Jetzt beschweren Sie sich nicht schon, bevor Sie überhaupt wissen, was es gibt!"

"Ich wollte nur sichergehen ..."

"Chef! Die richtige Antwort ist 'Vielen Dank für die Einladung, die ich gerne annehme' - und jetzt kommen Sie schon endlich, ich habe keine Lust, mir noch ewig hier in der Kälte was abzufrieren!"

Thiel mußte grinsen, als er Boernes verdutzten und leicht beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er sollte definitiv mehr mit den beiden gemeinsam unternehmen.

 

***

 

"Wollen Sie noch ein Glas?"

"Nein, danke. Ich hatte schon mehr als genug ... ich glaube, ich rufe lieber langsam mal ein Taxi."

Während Frau Haller sich ein Taxi bestellte, holte Thiel eine weitere Flasche aus der Küche. Aus dem Etikett wurde er zwar nicht ganz schlau, aber Boerne würde sich schon beschweren, wenn der Wein nicht zum vorherigen paßte. "Wollen Sie ..." In der Tür hob er den Blick wieder von der Flasche und stutzte. "Boerne?"

Frau Haller kicherte. "Der hatte auf jeden Fall genug ..." Sie stupste Boerne an. "Chef! Wachwerden! Wir machen Schluß für heute."

"Sie können auch hier schlafen, wenn Sie wollen", sagte Thiel, ohne weiter nachzudenken. Schließlich war er ein fürsorglicher Gastgeber.

"Nein, nein ...", murmelte der andere. "Ich werde doch nicht auf Ihrer alten Couch übernachten, wenn mein Bett nur ... Luftlinie ... 20 Meter oder so entfernt ist." Thiel beobachtete amüsiert, wie Boerne versuchte, in gerader Linie zur Zimmertür zu kommen.

"Soll ich Sie vielleicht nach Hause bringen?"

"Sehr ... zuvorkommend. Aber das schaffe ich noch. Gnädigste ... vielen Dank für den schönen Abend." Frau Haller bekam einen formvollendeten Handkuß und grinste. "Gleichfalls. Passen Sie auf sich auf auf dem Heimweg."

Als Boerne auf ihn zukam, dachte Thiel im ersten Moment, der andere sei so betrunken, daß er ernsthafte Orientierungsprobleme hatte. Aber ehe er sich versah, hatte ihn Boerne schon um die Taille gefaßt und ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange gedrückt, als sei das das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. "Gute Nacht, Thiel." Und damit war er aus der Tür.

Thiel war selbst nicht mehr ganz nüchtern, sonst hätte er bestimmt irgendwie reagiert. So starrte er Boerne einfach nur verwirrt nach, während er hinter sich Frau Haller wieder lachen hörte.

"Ich werde wohl alle Hoffnung fahren lassen müssen - er mag Sie eindeutig lieber als mich. Ich habe nur einen Handkuß bekommen ..." Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, daß sie einen unechten betrübten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte. Ihm war aber gar nicht nach Scherzen zumute. Eher fühlte er sich schlagartig wieder nüchtern.

"Was war das denn?"

"Ach, kommen Sie, Thiel. Ist Ihnen noch nie aufgefallen, daß Boerne ein bißchen zur Überschwenglichkeit neigt, wenn er was getrunken hat?"

"Überschwenglich? Das ist doch sein Normalzustand ..."

"Nein, unter Alkoholeinfluß geht's noch schlimmer, glauben Sie mir." Frau Haller schien jetzt erst zu merken, daß er ernsthaft verwirrt war. "Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Und morgen hat er's garantiert vergessen." Bevor er nachfragen konnte, was sie genau mit "das hat nichts zu bedeuten" meinte, wurden sie durch die Türklingel unterbrochen.

"Das wird mein Taxi sein. Machen Sie's gut, Thiel, und danke für die Einladung."

"Tschüß ..."

 

***

 

Als Thiel am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, fühlte er sich nicht so gut. Die Zeiten, in denen er größere Mengen Alkohol vertragen hatte, lagen auch schon eine Weile zurück. Und besonders gut geschlafen hatte er ebenfalls nicht. Obwohl es gestern ziemlich spät geworden war, hatte er sich noch lange, nachdem die beiden andern aufgebrochen waren, wach im Bett gewälzt. Seine Gedanken hatten sich unentwegt im Kreis gedreht und endeten immer wieder an dem Punkt, an dem Boerne auf ihn zu gekommen war. Warum ihn das so beunruhigte, wußte er auch nicht. Es war ja nichts wirklich ... Bedenkliches passiert. Persönliche Grenzen ignorierte Boerne ja in der Tat schon nüchtern gerne. Vermutlich war das nur irgendwie nett gemeint gewesen. Und daß Boerne übers Ziel hinaus schoß, war an sich auch nicht ungewöhnlich. Vermutlich hatte das überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten, außer daß Boerne ziemlich betrunken gewesen war. Und selbst wenn ... nein, das war wirklich Unsinn. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, daß Boerne überhaupt nicht nachgedacht hatte.

Die Frage, ob sich Boerne bei der Aktion etwas gedacht hatte und wenn ja was, ließ sich einfach nicht abstellen. Nicht beim Duschen, und auch nicht beim Kaffee. Wenigstens fühlte er sich inzwischen wieder fitter. Vielleicht sollte er heute mal eins der Projekte im Haushalt in Angriff nehmen, die er seit Wochen und Monaten vor sich her schob. Fenster putzen zum Beispiel. Es wurde schon kaum noch hell in der Wohnung. Oder er sah bei Boerne vorbei und fragte ihn, wie er dazu kam ... so etwas zu tun. Er gab sich einen Ruck und stand auf. Zumindest sollte er überprüfen, ob Boerne die letzte Nacht gut überstanden hatte. Und dabei konnte er ja beiläufig und unauffällig herausfinden, woran sich der andere überhaupt noch erinnerte.

 

***

 

Er mußte recht lange klingeln, bevor sich in der Wohnung etwas rührte. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm dachte mit Genugtuung, daß es längstens an der Zeit war, sich für die vielen Male zu revanchieren, die Boerne ihn schon zu unmöglichen Zeiten aus dem Bett geholt hatte. Als der andere dann endlich die Tür öffnete und ihm ein mißmutiges "Was wollen Sie denn hier um diese Zeit?" an den Kopf warf, hatte er aber schon fast wieder Mitleid mit seinem Nachbarn. Boerne sah reichlich mitgenommen aus. Wie man eben aussah, wenn man verkatert aus dem Bett geklingelt wurde.

"Ich wollte nur sehen, ob Sie die letzte Nacht gut überstanden haben."

Boerne seufzte und rieb sich den Nacken. "Stoppen Sie mich das nächste Mal bloß, wenn ich denke es gäbe was zu feiern."

Thiel mußte grinsen. "Wollen Sie einen Kaffee zum Wachwerden?"

"Mhm ... wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

"Halb zehn."

"Bei Ihnen?" 

"Was?"

"Kaffee."

"Natürlich, oder sehen Sie eine Kaffeekanne in meiner Hand?"

Boerne fixierte ihn, als müsse er sich erst einmal davon überzeugen, daß er wirklich keinen Kaffee dabei hatte, und ging dann ohne ein weiteres Wort an Thiel vorbei in dessen Wohnung. Noch nicht ganz da, der Herr Professor, dachte Thiel amüsiert, als er Boernes Tür wieder schloß und ihm zurück in seine eigene Wohnung folgte.

 

***

 

Als Boerne die Tasse Kaffee, die er vor ihm abstellte, nur mit einem Grummeln begrüßte, konnte er sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

"Ihnen geht's wohl nicht so gut?"

"Miserabel. Was haben Sie uns da gestern Abend eigentlich vorgesetzt?"

"Gestern haben Sie sich nicht beschwert ... sondern die zweite Flasche fast alleine geleert."

"Der Alkohol muß mein Urteilsvermögen getrübt haben."

"Scheint so ... erinnern Sie sich eigentlich noch an das Ende des Abends?"

"Nicht wirklich. Wieso?"

"Ach ... gar nichts." 

"Thiel ... diesen Gesichtsausdruck kenne ich ... Sie verschweigen mir doch was!" Boerne hatte inzwischen einen Schluck Kaffee genommen und wirkte schlagartig viel wacher. Und beunruhigt.

"Jetzt übertreiben Sie nicht so maßlos ..."

"Habe ich irgendwas Peinliches getan?"

"Nein ... nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich hab' Sie nur auf den Arm genommen."

"Hatte Alberich ihre Kamera dabei?"

"Wieso ... was soll denn die Frage?"

Boerne ruderte hastig wieder zurück. "Vergessen Sie einfach, daß ich das gefragt habe. Und sagen Sie mir lieber, was passiert ist." Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, die Sache ruhen zu lassen. Thiel wußte nicht genau, warum er überhaupt davon angefangen hatte. Aber jetzt hatte Boerne Verdacht geschöpft und würde keine Ruhe geben, ehe er nicht wußte, was passiert war.

"Sie haben mich geküßt."

"Garantiert nicht!" Boerne war blaß geworden. "So betrunken kann ich gar nicht sein."

Das versetzte ihm dann doch einen kleinen Stich. "Haben Sie wohl! Ich kann Frau Haller als Zeugin auffahren!"

Boerne sah richtig entsetzt aus, das fand er nun schon übertrieben. Der andere hatte die Brille abgenommen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. "Das ... tut mir sehr leid. Wenn ich nicht ... ich muß wirklich ziemlich betrunken gewesen sein, sonst wäre ich Ihnen nie zu nahe getreten. Das müssen Sie mir glauben, Thiel."

Zu nahe getreten? Wovon redete Boerne da überhaupt? "Jetzt kriegen Sie sich mal wieder ein, so schlimm war das ja nun auch wieder nicht."

"Nicht schlimm?" Boerne sah ihn überrascht an. "Was ... könnten Sie mir bitte sagen, was ich genau gemacht habe?"

Langsam hatte er das Gefühl, daß sie gründlich aneinander vorbei geredet hatten. "Sie haben mir ... naja, einen Gutenachtkuß gegeben. Auf die Wange. Was dachten Sie denn?" Boernes Gesichtsfarbe war inzwischen von unnatürlich weiß zu einem doch recht rosigen Ton gewechselt.

"Vielleicht könnten Sie sich beim nächsten Mal um eine etwas präzisiere Wortwahl bemühen ..." Thiel starrte den andern an, der von Sekunde zu Sekunde verlegener wirkte. Hätte er das Thema bloß nicht angesprochen! Boerne hatte sich ja wirklich an nichts erinnert, und wenn er nicht in der Geschichte herumgestochert hätte, wäre ihnen beiden dieser peinliche Moment erspart geblieben.

"Ist ja ... nix passiert", antwortete er schließlich ziemlich schwach.

Boerne sah ihn nicht an und räusperte sich. "Dann ist ... alles in Ordnung, oder?"

"Ja. Alles O.K." Nur daß ihm jetzt Bilder im Kopf herumgeisterten, die nichts mit den Ereignissen des letzten Abends zu tun hatten, und die er überhaupt nicht brauchen konnte. "Ich .. ähm ... ich muß dann auch langsam los. Ich hab' noch ... zu tun. Sie können ja einfach den Kaffee mitnehmen, und ..."

"Thiel?" Er sah zu Boerne hinüber, der plötzlich viel entschlossener klang.

"Ist noch was?"

Boerne zögerte kurz, aber er wandte den Blick nicht wieder ab. "Sind Sie eigentlich überhaupt nicht neugierig ... ich meine ..."

Er wußte, daß er einfach nur 'Nein danke' hätte sagen müssen, aber ... er war neugierig. Seit diesem Moment gestern Abend, als er Boernes Lippen auf seiner Wange gespürt und sich unwillkürlich in diese halbe Umarmung gelehnt hatte, fragte er sich, wie sich ein richtiger Kuß angefühlt hätte. Boerne deutete sein Zögern richtig und machte einen entschlossenen Schritt auf ihn zu. Und dann ging alles plötzlich ziemlich schnell - Boerne zog ihn zu sich und küßte ihn kurz und gründlich.

Als ihn der andere wieder los ließ, war er aber immer noch nicht schlauer als vorher. Er sah Boerne zweifelnd an, der auch nicht gerade glücklich wirkte. "Vielleicht sollten wir das doch lieber lassen ..."

Boerne setzte sich wieder auf die Couch. "Das war ... nicht so wirklich überzeugend."

Thiel fühlte sich ratlos. Irgendwie hatte er sich das anders vorgestellt. Er setzte sich neben Boerne. "Ist vielleicht auch besser so." Boerne sah auf ihre Hände hinunter, und Thiel wurde erst jetzt bewußt, daß er nach der Hand des anderen gegriffen hatte. Er wollte ihn wieder loslassen, aber irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran. Das fühlte sich gerade ziemlich gut und richtig an. Und vertraut. Und nicht so merkwürdig, wie ... der Kuß eben. 

"Vielleicht fehlt uns nur ein wenig Übung?" Boerne klang zaghaft. Trotzdem war das natürlich ein unsinniger Einwand.

"Ich bin 46. Ich habe wirklich genug Übung im Küssen."

"Aber nicht mit mir ..."

"Das stimmt auch wieder ..." Als Boerne diesmal näher kam, schloß er gleich die Augen und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Trotzdem zuckte er bei der ersten Berührung zusammen. Das war Boernes Hand, die seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite drehte und dabei mit dem Daumen vorsichtig über seine Lippen strich. Und dann spürte er Boernes Lippen auf seinen, sanft und fast spielerisch ... und eh er sich versah, hielt er den anderen fest und küßte ihn, als ginge es um Leben und Tod.

Als er nach Luft schnappen und Boerne loslassen mußte, drehte sich alles um ihn. Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee, solche Experimente verkatert anzugehen. Zum Glück zog ihn Boerne zurück, und als er den Kopf an die Schulter des andern lehnte, kam die Welt wieder zum Stillstand.

"Besser?"

"Ich ... ich denke, wenn wir noch eine Weile weiter üben, wird das richtig gut."

Boerne grinste. "Sag ich doch."

* tbc *


	2. Chapter 2

Wie sich herausstellte, gab es noch mehr Dinge, die durch Übung besser wurden. Thiel erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an die ersten unbeholfenen Versuche, die sie beide recht verlegen zurückgelassen hatten. Das hatte sich aber schnell gelegt. Zwar fiel es ihm immer noch schwer, klar zu formulieren, was er wollte, aber irgendwann hatte Boerne einfach fröhlich angemerkt, daß er dann in Zukunft eben raten würde. Was alles in allem keine schlechte Idee war ... er hätte sich denken können, daß Boerne auch auf diesem Gebiet über reichlich Phantasie verfügte. Kurzum, Boerne abzufüllen hatte sich wirklich gelohnt.

Während sie zufrieden nebeneinander lagen und er sich damit beschäftigte, durch Boernes Haar zu streichen - er war sich sicher, wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte der andere geschnurrt - dachte er an das Gespräch zurück, mit dem alles angefangen hatte. Ein Glück, daß er nachgehakt hatte. Sonst wären sie heute nicht ... wo sie heute waren.

"Was hat Frau Haller eigentlich gegen dich in der Hand?" Neugierig war er ja schon, und das schien jetzt der geeignete Augenblick zu sein, die Wahrheit aus dem anderen herauszukitzeln.

"Hm?"

"Du hast gefragt, ob sie ihre Kamera dabei hatte ..."

"Hab' ich das?"

"Hast du. Na komm schon, verrate es mir. Welche peinliche betrunkene Aktion hat sie dokumentiert?"

"Gar nichts ... das ist ganz unwichtig." Er konnte die leichte Verlegenheit in Boernes Stimme mitschwingen hören, was ihn noch neugieriger machte.

"Hast du nackt auf dem Tisch getanzt?"

Boerne gab ein amüsiertes Geräusch von sich. "Den Fehler habe ich nur einmal gemacht, und das ist schon ewig her."

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst ..." Er hatte das nur so daher gesagt, um Boerne zum Reden zu bewegen, und nicht wirklich mit eine Bestätigung gerechnet. Der andere drehte sich um und drückte sein Gesicht gegen Thiels Bauch.

"Mein Gott, ich war achtzehn, da macht man so einigen Unsinn."

"Ich nicht."

"Du bist ja auch ein langweiliger Spießer."

"Also bitte!"

"Wenn's dich beruhigt - die Wirkung auf die anwesenden Damen war nicht die erhoffte ..."

Thiel mußte grinsen. "Wurde viel gelacht?"

"Kann man so sagen."

"O.K. ... wenn es das nicht war ... Hast du auf einer Betriebsfeier mit einer Kollegin geknutscht, die du im nüchternen Zustand nicht zweimal ansehen würdest?"

"Das ist auch schon ewig her, da war Alberich noch gar nicht bei mir."

Thiel stockte. "Du nimmst mich auf den Arm, oder?"

"Nein ... aber wie gesagt, das ist quasi schon verjährt ..."

"Und wer?"

"Das erzähle ich dir bestimmt nicht. Am Ende wirst du noch eifersüchtig. Du klingst schon ganz aufgeplustert."

"Gar nicht wahr! Als würde es mich interessieren, mit wem du früher rumgemacht hast ... na komm, erzähl's mir."

"Das werde ich nicht. Nur soviel - Frau Klemm und ich sind übereingekommen, diesen Abend nie mehr zu erwähnen."

"Boerne!"

"Was ist?"

"Das ist schrecklich!"

"Jetzt übertreibst du aber. Ich finde Frau Klemm gar nicht so unattraktiv."

"Ich ... das meine ich doch gar nicht." Thiel schüttelte sich. "Aber die Vorstellung ... als wäre es nicht schlimm genug, daß meine Chefin mit meinem Vater schläft ..."

"Jetzt reg' dich nicht auf ... das ist über zehn Jahre her, und war auch nicht mehr als ein betrunkener Kuß."

"Na dann ..." Was konnte es noch geben, das Boerne so peinlich sein könnte, daß er es nicht zugeben wollte? "Du hast ziemlich viel Unsinn in betrunkenem Zustand gemacht, oder?"

"Das Übliche ... denke ich."

"Ist jemals was Gutes dabei herausgekommen?"

Boerne schwieg eine Weile. "Nur das letzte Mal."

Thiel hatte wieder dieses flaue Gefühl in der Magengegend, das er immer bekam, wenn Boerne so etwas sagte. Irgendwie fiel ihm nie eine passende Antwort ein. Er zog den anderen hoch und küßte ihn in der Hoffnung, daß er auch so verstanden wurde.

"O.K. ..." Boerne hatte seinen Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt und schien nicht Willens zu sein, von sich aus weiter zu reden. "Wieso willst du mir nicht verraten, was Al ... Frau Haller aufgenommen hat?"

"Es ist nichts Schlimmes."

"Aber... ?" Als er zu fragen angefangen hatte, war das mehr ein Scherz gewesen. Der Versuch, Boerne zu piesacken und peinliche Details in die Hand zu bekommen, die sich für andere Zwecke nutzen ließen ... Aber inzwischen wirkte der andere so ernst, daß er anfing sich Sorgen zu machen.

"Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

"Sonst würde ich doch nicht fragen."

Boerne rückte von ihm ab und sah ihn an. "Aber du darfst nicht lachen."

"Versprochen."

 

***

 

Als Boerne den Rechner hochfuhr und ein Videoprogramm startete, wurde ihm erst klar, daß es hier nicht nur um belastende Fotos, sondern sogar um Videoaufnahmen ging. Er machte eine entsprechende Bemerkung, um die Stimmung aufzulockern, aber Boerne ging nicht darauf ein.

Warum, wurde ihm dann auch ziemlich schnell klar, während er einem betrunkenen Boerne zusah, der Frau Haller fröhlich seine - Thiels - Vorzüge schilderte. Das klang wirklich ziemlich idiotisch und wahnsinnig verliebt. Thiel schluckte, als er das Datum der Aufnahme sah.

"Hat Frau Haller das etwa ernsthaft als Druckmittel genutzt?" fragte er in die Stille, die nach dem Ende der Aufnahme folgte.

"Quatsch. So gemein wäre Alberich doch nie." Boerne beschäftigte sich damit, den Rechner wieder abzuschalten, und sah ihn nicht an. "Sie hat mir die Aufnahme am nächsten Tag gegeben, weil sie meinte, es wäre ganz gut wenn ich wüßte ... naja ... was ich da geredet habe."

"Warum hast du nie was gesagt? Das war vor fast zwei Jahren."

"Ich dachte nicht, daß das sinnvoll wäre ... ich meine ..." Boerne sah ihn jetzt doch an. "Du hast nicht gerade den Eindruck erweckt, als würde es dir vielleicht genauso gehen."

Boerne war ein bißchen rot geworden und sah ganz ungewohnt unsicher aus. Und Thiel wußte plötzlich ganz genau, was jetzt die richtige Antwort war. Er zog den anderen in die Arme und murmelte: "Das ist das Netteste, was du jemals über mich gesagt hast. Wie viel muß ich dir zu trinken geben, um das nochmal live zu hören?"

Boerne lachte. "Das kannst du auch nüchtern haben."

"Kann ich?"

"Wenn du nett zu mir bist ... vom übermäßigen Alkoholgenuß lasse ich in Zukunft doch lieber die Finger."

"Ist vielleicht besser so ... ich möchte dich nicht dabei erwischen, wie du mit Frau Klemm nackt auf den Tischen tanzt ..."

* Fin *


End file.
